


"Like a rainbow in the dark"

by Lior123hpspn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:26:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lior123hpspn/pseuds/Lior123hpspn
Summary: (I wanted a jercy vampire fanfiction. This is for my friend birthday who wanted that too.Bad English.)Percy felt the other boy moving towards him. He felt his hunger and pain. Percy wanted to feel that way too , he wanted to feel Jason's teeth on his neck.





	1. Chapter 1

> Percy pov The war is over. Everyone seem to recover from the war , but this war just created more questions. I was more confused than ever. Kissing Annbeth wasn't the same. I got no feeling when she kissed me , when we were together. We are nothing beyond friends. What is wrong with me?! Why I don't think about her the same or maybe I never felt like this. Should I talk with her about it? Or should I let it silde down? I'm not happy , and I should be happy. The war is fucking over , I should live now. Go kill bad monsters , and start a life. But I just sit here wondering what to do. Even though it was popular in older time , today , the gods don't allow to some sex relationship. Maybe it's one of the reasons why I keep trying to be with Annbeth. Maybe I have to stop fighting who I am. But I don't want to hide. We suppose to feel safe on our camp , but right now I'm so scared of people finding out. Finding out what? That you don't attracted to Annbeth the way you should? Do I even like boys? Maybe I just like other girls. Are you sure? Cause Mr Fizzles can sense when you're being a liar. That's what I think In my mind. I know I like boys. Ever since the war I saw that I have more interest in boys. But I didn't had the guts to say it when Nico told me he loved me. I want to scream on my father. It's not fair that he is a God and still doesn't allow me to date boys. Yes. The "great" Percy Jackson is gay. He is a shame to the demigods community. I'm a sheme , maybe , I thought , I just should kill myself. I told Jason Leo didn't die. He has found his happenings and didn't forget to shave it in our faces , when he came back. Just two weeks past since the war was over , and everybody is happy. And me , well I never was less happy. I never felt worst. I'm glad that Jason and piper broke up. Did I mention that I like him? Yeah , he thinks I'm his friend , but I like him to much. I saw the real him who will die to save his friends. I saw a hero and a wise man. I saw a beautiful man who is willing to sacrifice everything for us. To save everybody. And I fell in love. I fell in love with a man not by choice. I tried to kill my love. I know we can't. I know he don't like me back. All I know is that I have to forget about him. I have a chance to be happy. But I don't. Jason was in a very dark place , I want to help him but I don't know how. "I hope we don't screw it up" was the first thing Annbeth told me. And now I'm going to screw up everything. Breaking up with someone you love its hard , but is more difficult when your life is on the edge.


	2. "When there's lightning, you know it always brings me down"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling alone was never good. Jason thought. But choosing to be alone is far worse.
> 
> "Crazy, but that's how it goes  
> Millions of people living as foes  
> Maybe it's not too late  
> To learn how to love  
> And forget how to hate"

Jason pov

Crazy but that's how it goes. The opening line the one of my favourite Ozzy Osbourne songs. Which describes me. 

Oh and Vampies are real and scary.

Let me explain. 

We have more realties that one. In some the gods don't exist , in other humans are dead. Well you get my point. 

Last week. It was just a few days after the war was over. A vampire fell from the sky. He couldn't breathe and he was dying. He saw me , gave me his blood and killed me.

He was running from someone. He killed me and created something that belongs to both worlds what will give him the opportunity to live in our world. As long I'm a vampire he is human and when he dies he will be free. He gave me a daylight ring , a little saying explaining what he did. And that now my darkess desires will be woke up. "And don't forget you are never going to die" last worlds I heard from that thing.

A week moved. I have the ring so I won't burn in the sun. I have been hungry. I remember the first time I tasted human blood. The ex vampire killed a man with a knife was fed me , when he saw that the veins were in my face , bigger than a normal vampire , scarer as he described. I took all the blood. I wanted more , I was craving for more. I couldn't stop , and it scared me.

I still had my powers as the son of Zeus. 

Now , as the vampire said , I'm the worst version of me. There is nothing that can kill me. Regular things that kills vampires won't work on me , and the same for any weapon. I'm abomination. A killer that can't be stopped. I broke up with piper and I got ready to leave. I will run. I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to be a cold , heartless killing machine. 

I just want to be me. 

And even that I can't. 

Cause I'm dead.

And I'm never coming back. 

Nobody asked me anything when I asked to be alone. I guess they thought I need my time. No one thought something was off with me. But nothing was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost a bet.


	3. "Sweet child in time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy went to see how Jason was doing.
> 
> He didn't know everything but he was sure that he wants to help his friend.
> 
> "Sweet child in time  
> You'll see the line  
> The line that's drawn between  
> Good and bad  
> See the blind man  
> Shooting at the world  
> Bullets flying  
> Ohh taking toll  
> If you've been bad  
> Oh Lord I bet you have  
> And you've not been hit  
> Oh by flying lead" (deep purple , child on time)

Percy pov

I told everyone I went to see Jason. Everybody wanted to know how he feels , but he closed himself in a cave under the camp. We all think the war was hard on him. Piper cries at night for him. Annbeth told me. 

I suggested myself to be the one to talk with him. Before I fell in love with him , he was my friend. I want to help him and I want to know what is wrong with him. 

I went and saw him. Saw him with blood on his face ,Smiling in pain. His eyes were screaming for help and I didn't know what to do. 

"Go away" he scream on me and pushed me on the wall. His hand was on my neck he choke me slowly. 

"Go away" he said again and veins were covering his face. This time he said it in anger.

I looked into his blue eyes. I saw darkness that wasn't there before. He had a gloomy look. He looked scared , not from me , from himself. From the darkness inside of him. I didn't know what he was now , I only know infornt of me stood a man who needs help. 

"You need help" I scream back. I can hear him pulling back. 

"Do you think you can help me? Percy it's bigger than you and what we had done! I don't belong here or everywhere. I don't know who I am anymore." He said quietly. 

"So let me help you find yourself" Percy muttered while coming closer. He took Jason hand and held it to make him feel better.

"Percy I'm a vampire and a demigod" and than he told me everything. About what happened to him. 

He told me about his fear he told me he was dead. Simple as that. 

"After all we been through you think I fucking care?" I yelled at him. 

"I don't know". He said to my face. I understand him. But he has to know I would be there for him. I will have his back no matter what. Before I fell for him he was my friend and friends help each other. 

"I would find a way to help you , to cure you" I say while kissing his cheek. 

Percy left. Leaving a very confused Jason behind. Leaving a boy that didn't know his hunger grow for a certain man. Leaving a boy alone with no idea what will happen. 

And let me tell you , nothing good will happen , not with these boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you read it.


End file.
